


This was not supposed to happen

by Etsuko158



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Bryce is a bitch, Clay is a cinnamon roll, Clay is shy, Clay loves his man, Cute, Dare, Drama, Fluff, Forgive my spelling, Hamnah is haunting clay like season two, Hannah's deed, I love comments, I love star wars, Im a musical nerd, Im a nerd, Im a star wars nerd also, Jeff likes clay, Justin is open, Justin loves clay, Little of Jeff and clay in chapter 11, M/M, Mention of Hannah - Freeform, Musicals are added like Hamilton, Musicals are added like Heathers, Oh sheet drama is going to happen, Oof to many tags, Votes are nice but comments are better, alot of errors, i ship them so much, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko158/pseuds/Etsuko158
Summary: This was only a game, it was not supposed to be realThis is also on wattpad and fanfiction.net Xxx_Senpai_xxX and flowergirl158





	1. Chapter 1

__

J= Justin   

C= Clay

Z= Zack

And more in futer chapter

**_SNOOOOOOOOooooooooooOoop_ **

J: hey clay

C: um, hey?

J: how are you

C: good? And you

J: doing good

C: um, what do you need

J: I like you Clay

C: Justin, is this a joke, because its not funny

J: no dude I'm serious

C: and I'm serious to. This is not funny

J: clay please listen to me. I love you

C: I bet you said that to all the girls

J: but your the first guy

C: Don't play with me dude

C:I'm going to end up as Hannah and maybe jessica

J:no clay don't say that, I really do like you.

C: and I really don't believe you

Why would someone who dint even know me untile the taped came in.

Why would someone fall in love with me all of a sudden.

It just dosent add up justin

J: I know this all of a sudden, but you got to believe me I really do love you.

When I see you with Tony I get jealous, when I see you talking with Sheri I get jealous.

Fuck, when I saw you with Hannah I got FUKIN jealous.

I cant stand to see you with someone who isn't me.

C: I don't believe you. I do want to, butbi really cant.

J: clay please...

C: bye Justin

J: clay wait listen to me

**_Clay Jensen has blocked you._ **

**_SNNNNNOOOOOOooooooooOOoop_ **

Zack: what did he say

Justin: he didn't believe me

Zack: well dude make him believe you

A dare is a dare, and that dare was to make him believe you like him, and then breack his heart

Justin: you need to learn how to fuking spell

Zack: STFU

Zack: no seriously you got it

Justin: yes I fuking got it...


	2. Chapter 2

"CLAY!"  

I was thinking all night. Was he telling the truth? No, I know he's lying. Wasn't he dating Jessica, no wait, first Hannah with the photo and  then rape with Jessica.

What's will happen to me next huh. 

If I say yes, will he take advantage of me like Hannah or get rape like Jessica. 

"Clay!" 

Walk faster Clay

Don't let him catch you

"CLAY STOP!" 

"Leave me alone Justin"   
I snapped at him, but never turned around. 

I yelp, as I felt a hand grasped my wrist and draging me to an empty classroom. 

"What do you want Justin" 

"Look clay you have to understand that I really do like you" 

"Uh huh, yeah right, I bet you say that to every girl in this school, especially Hannah and Jessica.  well I'm gonna go" 

As I turned around to leave, Justin grabbed me by the wrist agian, but what he did got me shocked ... 

He was doing this on purpose. this is not real. why am I letting him pin me to the wall. one hand to my left. 

Wait is he getting closer

"No Clay" 

Justin said to me with a possessive tone in his voice.   
What the fuck is going on. 

Never once has Justin act this way to me, actually Justin and I never even talk after the tapes. 

We were enemies when it came between the tapes. 

But all I know was that Justin was the start of them all. Hannah is gone. One snap of a photo... lead a reason to a dead girl. 

Jessica is gone. you let someone do one awful things. lead a reason for her to leave you. 

I might be gone, because I don't want to risk my life because of you... Yet I don't know why I haven't left yet. 

"No what Justin" 

"Do not walk away" 

"And why not" 

why cant he leave me alone.   
why am I the guy he likes.   
why doesn't he go fuck a girl.   
will I be just an object he can use when he is bored? 

Why cant I think straight! 

to be honest Justin... I like you since the beginning of the school year... crazy right.   
I felt like it was love at first sight. but you never noticed me. 

and here I am being pin to the wall, by you. 

"I love you Clay" 

There is that word

"You don't know what you are talking about" 

" I do know. just give me a chance" 

now I am debating. should I? 

Tony knows. he knows I like you justin... he tells me. why like a guy, who doesn't know you exist. 

I told him... 

its not easy to let go of someone who has planted a flower inside my heart. its not easy to cut away the roots that has grown inside me because of you. 

until you met Hannah... 

until you met Jessica... 

I have created thorns barricading my heart to let no one in now. I felt helpless. 

Hannah tried to cut the thorns. Tony tried also. But failed... 

"Will you cut the thorns that's hurting me" 

I said, hesitantly   
why did I told him that...   
what made me blurt it out. 

A hand in my cheek. A shiver throught my body as I felt the contact. Heat rising to my face. 

"I will cut them... and plant new ones" 

"New ones?" 

"Beautiful ones" 

What are you thinking clay...   
Who are you, its like you don't know yourself anymore... 

Helmet ... 

What? 

Flash back 

"Hey helmet" 

Hannah said walking next to me. 

"Hey Hannah, what's up? You look happy today" 

Hannah came up to me with the sweetest smile I have ever seen since I first met her. 

"What I cant come up to you and smile" 

"Well I didn't say that. I was just asking" 

"Well since you asked, I have a date with Justin today" 

"Whoa, Hannah are you sure? Why justin" 

"Your saying it as its a bad thing" 

"It is. Just imagine if dark Vader promising not to kill anyone. Guess what, that's a lie, everyone is dead" 

" Oh my god, clay. Your such a nerd. Plus I know what I am doing." 

"Are you sure because clearly you weren't thinking straight. 

Why did i say that... she looks mad, I made her mad

"Well pardon me, but you really hurt my feelings" 

Hannah walking faster away from me heartbroken. Stupid clay, why did you say that that her. 

"HANNAH. Hannah WAIT.." 

FLASH BACK END

"Will I end up like Hannah, Justin" 

Justin looked at me shocked. Probably wasn't expecting that. Not even I expected that to come out of my mouth 

"What do you mean clay?" 

"You know what I fucking mean!" 

"Will I end up dead as Hannah, or will I end up as Jessica?" 

"No clay don't say that. I'm not going to do those things to you. I'm not going to be that person anymore" 

"Pleased clay... just give me a chance" 

No

"Okay..." 

Okay? Did you just say OK clay? I meant to say no you dummy. 

"Thank you clay, I love you" 

Oh shit... he's leaning in.  
why? Do I have something in my face?   
Oh wait... Clay why are you so slow. Hes leaning in to kiss you! 

He's  kissing me. Should I stop this. Do I push him away. I like it... should I like it? Should I kiss back? 

Maybe I should... 

He is putting another hand on my right now, both hands now on both my sides. 

Why am I letting him... 

"Justin" 

I managed to speak out. 

"Yes clay" he says in between kissing 

"I love you to"   
Theirs that word... 

I just fucked up didn't i

After some time of kissing we ended up breaking it... 

"Ill see you later?" 

"Later? Like where later" 

"Your house later" 

My house... he wants to go to my house later. Oh man I should say no

"Ok. Yeah sure my house" 

You idiot

"Kay, see later Jensen" 

He pecked me on the lips before leaving. 

"Bye" I say as he leaves. Touching my lips where Justin was kissing me. 

I just fucked up my life didn't i...


	3. Chapter 3

Justin: hey clay

Clay: hi

Justin: how are you

Clay: fine

Justin: are you sure? 

Clay:yeah I'm fine

Justin: yesterday was fun

Clay: I mean sure, I guess

Justin: your mom seemed pretty nice

Clay: did you say the same thing to Jessica 

Justin:come come on clay, lets not start. 

Clay: why not justin

Justin:because I told you to put that in the past. I changed didn't i told you that

Clay: yea I'm just trying to process this

Justin: hey clay listen

Clay:yeah

Justin: I love you ok, I'm not going to treat you like Hannah or Jessica ok, I love you ok

Clay:ok, ill stop

Justin:love you

Clay: love you too

Clay: I have to go, see you tomorrow 

Justin: Kay bye love...

As I looked at the last text he sent me, I didn't know what to do, should I say it back, I mean I said I love you already Is it weird if I say it again. 

I mean this is my first time dating him... I mean Tony doesn't accept this, he thinks I'm going to get hurt. 

Gosh he is overprotective friend  
__________________School

As I was walking to the hallway, I felt someone holding my hand

"Hey clay" 

Oh snap, oh lord Jesus help me what should I do, I mean just say hi back, I mean its Justin, he's your now

Clay "Hey" 

Justin "I missed you" 

"We just saw each other yesterday" 

"Yeah, I know, but I still missed you" 

"Your mon was nice" 

"Oh, yeah that's how she is, nice"

"I like that, I wish my mom was nice" 

"Me to" I said in a whisper hoping he didn't hear me but I guess he did hear me because he gently squeeze my hand. 

Oh lord help me, when Justin looked at me and I look at his eyes back I was so helpless.

And what got me surprised is that he kissed me on the lips and so I started blushing hard.

He started laughing at my response and pecks me on the cheek. 

"Your so cute when you blush you know that right clay, I'm gonna start kissing you more often" 

"Oh, wow, um uh ok I guess that's ok" 

"Good, because I like kissing you" 

"Um, I like kissing you to" 

"Clay" 

I turned around to see Tony behind me, with a look of disappointment 

"Hi Tony" 

I said, but he still had that same look 

"Yeah, hi tony" 

Justin said in a angry tone.   
Why would he be angry at tony, he didn't really do anything wrong.

But I guess he did because Justin pulled me closer to him, with his arms around me, hugging me with his head on my shoulder. 

"What do you want tony" 

"I need yo speak with clay" 

"Go ahead, he's listening" 

"Alone, not with your desperate ass" 

"Whatever you need to say, you can say while im here" Justin said

"You know what, clay well talk afterschool" 

"Nope, sorry he cant do that" 

"Oh yeah, and why the hell not Justin"

"Because I'm taking him on a date afterschool" 

What, he is  since when, I mean it'll be nice to go on a date with Justin, but I was never was informed of this. 

"We are?" 

Justin holds me more tightly. this is weird, why are they arguing, and why is Justin acting more weird.

The bell rang

"Were not done, clay ill call you later" 

"Like hell you will" Justin yelled at Tony as he was waking away. 

"What was that about, are you ok?" 

I said as we were walking to class

"no yeah its fine" 

"Ill see you after school yea, to go on a date" 

"Uh yeah sure" 

"Bye, I love you" 

He said kissing me on the cheek 

"Love you to" 

I said walking to my class 

Wow, in going on a date with Justin Foley today.


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine going on a date with a guy you hated in the beginning because he was the reason the girl you liked is dead.

Then again I'm also the reason shes dead.

Imagine sitting in a table with the guy who threaten you in the beginning. Weird right. 

But here I am being stupid, is on a date with Justin foley. 

It was okay I guess... Who am I kidding it was the best day I ever had. I mean yes it was pretty cliche a guy takes you on a date you order food you talk about life, he pays for the food, and he takes you home and gives you a goodnight kiss and say your goodbyes.

Yes that was pretty cliche but. It was a good cliche. I think as I lay down on my bed replaying the scene over again.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
A couple of hours later, I'm still laying on my bed still thinking about our date.

As I was thinking I heard a knock in the window. I sat up quickly wondering who it was.

As I got up and walked to the window I saw Justin. I opened my window Justin crawling inside.

We faced each other looking eye to eye. But as I saw his eyes I saw tears.

"Justin are you ok--"

Justin hugged me as I was talking. I hugged him back as he wrapped his arms around my waist, Squeezing me as his life depended on it.

" I just couldn't stay home"

Justin whispered sadness in his voice.

" Was he back?"

I knew why he was here. I mean this is his first time climbing into my window in the middle of the night. He usually cone visit in the afternoon, then leaves be for it gets dark. But ue always tells me how trouble it is at home. Its not going so good.

"Yeah. I had nowhere to go, so I came here"

I backed away a little not getting to far as Justin hugged me harder as if to tell me not to let go.

I looked at him in the face, but he was looking on tye floor not wanting to look at me.

"Hey look at me"

I said as I lowered my head down letting him see me.  
He looks at me like he's been beaten up mentally.

" You are always welcome here no matter what situation. Even if you feel lonely you can come over. I don't mind"

He smiles with his pearly white teeths leaning in and kissing me. Kissing back our lips move desperately in sync, my arms moving to his neck and his arms grasping my hips as we walked over to my bad, Surprising that I didnt fall as I walked backwards, Justin pushing me on the bed.

Justin on top of me with hands pinning me down on the bed, my hands moving from his neck to grasp his hair. 

Moaning. Low growl from justin. Hands roaming from the top part of the body. Lust in the air. Kissing. Lots. And lots. Aaaaannddd lots of kissing.

Making out. 

Clothes were still on. Thank God.

No sex. Thank the lord Jesus.

Just... You know... Stuff...

And to be honest. I kinda liked it. Except for the quiet part. Its kinda hard to keep quiet when your parents are home. But we manage.

"Clay"

Justin say as we part from kissing, now moving to kiss my neck.

"Yea Justin"

I moaned as he start to bite on my neck

"Fuck"

Justin, growls moving away from my neck back to my lips.

" I really do love you"

Hands moving to hold my hand still kissing roughly, my hand now moving to cup his face.

"I really do love you to Justin"

I say as I laughed as Justin spam my face with light  kisses.

Justin lays down next to me. I face him, looking at him as he lookes at me back smiling

"What are you smiling at?"

I whispered to him.

"I'm smiling of how I am lucky to have you"

Justin whispers as he wrapped his arms around me holding me.

"Your so fucking cheesy"

I laughed as I put my face in between his neck.

"Goodnight" 

"Goodnight Clay"

As Justin and I say our goodnight I couldn't be able to sleep. But Justin is, I can hear his breathing soften after a while. 

What if this is a game  
What will I do after that...what if Justin Doesn't like me. What if this is a set up Bryce made up?

"What are you gonna do about it clay?"

I looked up to see who said my name. Shocked as I see who's in front of me. Fear shown in my eyes. Guilt. Hurt....Sadness as I see the one and only... Hannah Baker.

"What are you doing here?"

I whispered to her. I dont want her here. Yes I lobed her. But she left. She didn't waned to stay.

"What I cant be here?"  
Hannah said from the other side on the room

"no now leave me alone. I need to sleep"

I said as I was adjusting myself.

" Come on, right after the event you two just did"

That smirk she give me. Why.

" I'm not listening"

I spoke a little loud making Justin shift a little in his position.

"Clay. Go to sleep"

Justin says in a low tired voice

"Look at him. Hes like a sleeping angle"

Hannah says in a happy tone

"Sorry"

I said as I put my face in between his neck. Ignoring Hannah talking and trying to sleep. And it worked.

_______________________

The sun is beaming, birds are singing. Someone is shaking me.

Who the Fuck is shaking me

"Clay"

I slowly open my eyes as I hear a familiar voice calling my name. I looked up to see tony looking down at me. 

Forgetting that Justin was next to. 

"Shit hey tony. What's up?"

"What's up? Just your ads up we got to go to school"

Tony says as he looked down at Justin who is still hugging me

"Justin...wake up. We got to go to school"

Justin moan not moving or opening his eyes.

"Foley wake your ass up. And get the Fuck off of clay"

Justin opens his eyes and looks at tony holding me tighter.

"Why you jealous tony"

Justin smirks, and tony glaring at him with hatred.

" No I'm not jealous. He's my best friend so I have to protect him and were late to school."

"Okay fiiinne"

Justin says letting me go as I sat up and looked at Justin to see him sprawl out on the bed.

After that I went to get changed tony and Justin talking, and then fighting.

Both yelling at each other

"HES MY BOYFRIEND I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT"

"NO THE HELL YOU CANT. HES MY BEST FRIEND AND I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS"

today is gonna be a long day. Good thing my parents sent here.

"Hey tony- WHO ARE YOU!"

Shit... Why did I jinx it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I needed to wrore something out but I had no ideas on what to write so I had a small writers block, but that's over now I hope. Anyways hope you like this writer block chapter.

"I can't believe your mom forgot about me. I just met her last week"

Justin said as we were holding hands in the school hallway.

"Yeah sorry about that. Things just been going on lately with her"

RIIINNNG

As the bell rung signaling us that's class is about to start me and Justin said out goodbyes.

"Ill text you after school"

Justin said ad he kisses me on the cheek.

"Yea sure"

"Love you"

Justin says as I said it back to him, me and Justin departing our separate ways.

_____________

Justin: did you make it back home safe?

Clay: yeah I'm fine

Justin: that's good, hey sorry I couldn't walk you home, I had to stay for practice

Clay: No its okay, Tony gave me a ride home

Justin: Thats good, at least he's there to be your night in shining armor

Clay: Not always

Clay: That's why I have you 

Justin: Maybe you'll be more happier with him than with me

Clay: Don't say that

Justin: But its true

Clay: no its not why are you acting this way

Justin: I don't know maybe that fact that my boyfriend is having moments with his "Best friend"

Clay: okay Justin your acting childish

Justin: I'm acting childish

Clay: yes you are

Justin: I'm not I'm just saying

Clay: your just say I g that I should be with tony

Justin: No thays not what I'm saying

Clay: really because thats what it sounds like your saying

Justin: Clay That's not what I meant

Clay: thats what it sounds like, maybe your act I g like this because your jealous

Clay: Maybe your jealous because I've been friends with tony more than I have with you, well just a reminder you never liked me from the beginning

Justin: Clay

Clay: Its not my fault that I said yes to you when you asked me out and again just a reminder you never even liked me

Clay: So you have no right to act like that

Justin: your right and I'm sorry

Clay: No don't apologize to me not right now

Clay: by the childish way your acting I don't want to talk to you right now

Justin: What are you saying clay

Clay: Were on break

Justin: What no clay please

Clay: That's what you get, you want to act like a child imma treat you like one

Justin: Look clay I'm sorry just please don't 

Clay: its just for now, so please get your shit together because if not, then don't talk to me ever

Justin: But Clay

Clay: Don't Clay me, When you stop being childish then you can come talk to me but until then, bye Justin

Clay Jenson is offline please try again later.

Justin: Clay baby wait hear me out


	6. Chapter 6

Justin: Clay please

Justin: listen to me

Justin: I'm really, really, really sorry

Justin: please dont ignore me.

Justin: I love you

___________

"Clay!"

Dosent that sound familiar. This happened before. But this time Justin and I are in break roght now, and he just can't leave me alone, why won't he leave me alone.

" Clay baby wait"

I turn around to face him in the middle of the hallway of the school as students walk by us. Justin runs up to get to me is now standing in front of me.

" What do you want Justin"

I gave him an attitude as I stared up at him due to him being taller than me.

" Clay baby look... I'm really sorry for the way I acted, I shouldnt have been jealous if I knew you were mine"

Justin grabs my hands and looks at me in the eye with a desperate look.

"You can stop now"

Justin looks at me with questionable look

"Stop what clay"

"YOUR STUPID FUCKING DARE THATS WHAT"

Imagin seeing your Ex boyfriend treating you with love and respect. Only to find out the most hurtful thing you expected to happen.

Stupid clay, why would you fall for it, now your standing in front of a guy who you ACTUALLY thought liked you back.

Come one, who am I fooling, obviously myself.

" You tried to mess with my feelings and you made me believe that you actually care about me, but this was all a joke to you"

I pulled my hands back from his hold.

" How did you find out"

" SO ITS FUCKING TRUE"

I yelled at him while hitting him multiple times as Justin didn't do anything about it, he just stood there.

"Why would you do that"

"Clay"

"I fucking hate you"

Don't say that

"You played with my feeling"

"Clay"

Justin grabs my arms as I was still hitting him, a crowd started to form around us wanting to know whats going on

He moves me to an empty classroom holding my arms down as I was struggling to hit him.

"Clay listen"

"No Fuck you"

Justin pins me to the wall holding my arms down to keep me from moving

"Forget about that dare clay, I fucking love you, yes this was all fun and games at first but believe me this was not supposed to happen"

I stoped struggling as I listen to Justin, crying

"I fell in love with, you were so damn perfect I just just couldn't hurt you, I fucking love you, this dare yes its true but not any more. I fucking love you Clay Jensen"

I was bawling my eyes out as I had different emotions. How was I going to feel, it hurt me so bad I wanted to just die right there.

I shouldn't forgive him, this was not supposed to happen, I wanted to say no but my stupid ass said yes for some reason.

"Clay baby I'm sorry"

Justin lets go of my arms and moves his hands to cup my face

I was bawling my eyes out feeling betrayed of this whole situation. But the real question is, should I forgive him, after all we been through. One more chance?

"Fine"

"Fine?"

Justin asked questionably as if not expecting the answer I was giving him.

" Yeah, but this is your last chance, the next time I will never forgive you"

Justin smiles as he gives me a hug and kissing me in the cheek

"Thank you clay, I promise I wont hurr you ever again amd no more secrets"

Justin rambles as he kissed me on the lips, letting go as I was in my mind thinking.

Did I make a huge mistake?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted chapter 7 already but It was the wrong chapter it was supposed to be chapter 8. But I put it as 7 . heres the original chapter 7. Sorry for the mistake.

Bryce: So how's the dare going

Justin: its off the dare is off Bryce

Bryce: What why

Justin: Because this dare is so fucking stupid

Bryce: Because you like him

Justin: what the hell does that mean

Bryce: As I said, he got to you

Bryce: He played that innocent card didnt he

Justin: No its not like that

Bryce: He let you be the first huh

Justin: Dont

Bryce: Did he act like a little whore for you

Justin: Don't talk about him like that

Bryce: if he was that good in bed for you to actually be with him

Bryce: Can I...you know have a try

Justin: Hell no

Bryce: Why not, I do alot of favors for you

Justin: Then you can stop doing them because I'm not going to let you be around him

Bryce: Why not

Bryce: Afraid hes going to turn out like Jessica

Bryce: Or maybe Hannah

Justin: Shut the Hell up bryce

Bryce: come on just a try, seems like he's a good shot by the look of you

Justin: You go near Clay I will not hesitate to kill you

Zack: What did I just walked in to?

Bryce: Zack buddy

Bryce: Justin called off the bet dude

Zack: What really. Why?

Bryce: Because he wants to keep him

Justin: If you have a problem with us then you can just run up

Justin: Were gonna fight

Zack: Oof

Bryce: Nah your not worth it

Bryce: But clay is

Zack: Omg dude stop with this bull Shit

Bryce: Excuse me?

Zack: We get it you want Clay, But dude come on if the guy says no then it's no

Zack: Whats the fucking point. Like okay I understamd, Justin betrayed you, But dont bring Clay into this if he had nothing to do with it like what the he'll

Bryce: Okay why is this your business

Zack: Because you added me to this chat so it is my business now

Justin: This is fucking weird

Zack: Stfu I'm trying to defend your ass

Bryce: Whatever 

Bryce: Better watch your self Justin

Bryce: Especially your boyfriend

Justin: You better be ready to catch my hands

Zack: You guys are so immature

Justin: Shut the Hell up


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm an actual Star wars and musical nerd in real life
> 
> I know I posted this on chapter 7 but it was a mistake this chapter was originally chapter 8. I posted the real chapter 7 already so go back and read chapter 7 if you haven't already.

Hands roaming everywhere of the body, Justin hands on my waist gripping them lightly

"Tell me your mine"

Justin bits my neck making me moan softly

"Justin come on"

I let go of our kiss as Justin moves his lips to my neck

"Clay, Please"

"Not right now"

Justin looks at me as he stops whats he's doing

"Why"

He whines as he puts his head on my shoulders

"We can't do it right here, look where were at. Were going to get caught"

Believe me as ill tell you. I would love to keep this going, but its weird when were making out in an empty classroom. That just makes me feel weird.

"Fine"

Justin lets go of me and gets up grabing his stuff. Making our way to the door Justin waits for me as I grab my stuff and opens the door and waits for me to go through.

He connects our hands as we both walk to the school hallway making our way past other students.

Out of nowhere a random girl bumps into Justin dropping all her books on the ground.

The girl apologizes as she bends don't to grab her stuff. Justin also apologizing bent down to help her

Fucking cliche

As they both got up Justin holds her books in his hands, the random girl blushes as she looks at Justin's direction .

"My names Heather, thank you for helping me"

Heather? What kind of a name is that. Sounds like an old movie of a  popular school bully who gets all the guys attention with her looms and gets everything she wants.

She smiles at Justin totally ignoring me as if wasn't there.

"Its no problem"

Justin also smiles at her back. I look at him as he still holding her books

"Would you be so kind and help me take them to class"

Justin quickly agrees and walking with her side by side as if ignoring me. What the Fuck, am I dead or something?

They make there way down the hall me following behind them. They laugh as she touches his arm and kept it there for a while.

I felt like crying. I felt like I was going to have a break down. Maybe Justin likes being with a girl than with me, maybe she deserves him more than I deserved him.

Maybe its for the best that Luke Skywalker and Princes Leia be together...

Hold up, ignore that idea that would be incest.

Maybe it would be best if Cinderella and her Prince charming would be together...

Wait, Cinderella is crazy for imaginating a fairy godmother and talking to animals...same as snow white...

Maybe... No belle is crazy for falling in love with a random beast...OH MAYBE...no she fell in love with a stranger... And she did also...

Pocahontas fell in love with and old guy... Ariel is a fish who actually died in the real book... Lion king Simba and nala was thought as siblings...

Where am I going with this. All I know is that they might be good for each other..

Wait...

Where did they go?

I look around the hallway looking for Justin and that random girl as I don't see them anywhere.

I looked down as I was about to cry but then thought an idea that would make Justin come back to me

I looked around to see Bryce, I text Justin a message hoping he will look at it, and hope to wait help come running to me.

I made eye contact with Bryce knowing he will make his way near me if I look at him.

He looks at me back and smirks as he makes his way to me

"Hey clay, what are you doing here without your boyfriend"

He said as he steps closer to backing me up to rhe lockers 

"He kinda left me with a girl"

Bryce puts one hand on the locker to make sure I don't move

He moves he face to my neck as I feel his breath on my neck

God Justin where are you

"Really, he replaced you already, well I guess he won't mind if I try you right"

Bryce moves his hand on my waist.

"HEY! Get your fucking hands off oh him"

Justin came running towards me pushing Bryce away from me and standing in front of me to protect me

I felt relieve as he did get my message. I texted him that Bryce was messing with me and that I needed his help hoping he'll come to me

"Come on Justin, you left him with that girl"

Bryce backs away laughing as he looks at me

Justin moves to cover me as if he would kill him if he lands another eye on me

"That's a mistake I will never make again not over my dead body, come on clay"

Justin grabs my hand and pulls me away from bryce as I smiled knowing he was going to come back to me

He pulles me to the wall far away from Justin as he grabs my face and examine it as if he hurt me.

"Are you okay?"

Justin asked in a whisper and looks at me with a worried face

" You ignored me for that girl"

I said in a sad tone 

"I know and I'm sorry I promise I won't ever do that again"

Justin grabs my waist and hugs me tightly rubbing small circles on my hips

"What happened to heather?"

I mumbled in his shoulders

"I dropped her books and ran as fast as I could to get to you"

I smiled happily as I need he drops her books I can imagine her being furious as he ran to get to me.

Thats what she gets for stealling my man.

Justin looks at me and kisses my all over my face.

" I Promise I won't leave you again, I love you so much clay"

"I love you to Justin"

SNNNNOOOoooOoOOPPPP

THIS WILL BE A GOOD CHAPTER FOR MY ONE SHOT. IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY KNOW I HAVE A ONE SHOT BOOK ABOUT THESE TWO. THANKS FOR READING. VOTES ARE NICE BUT COMMENTS ARE BETTER


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT TO astrospace FOR ALWAYS COMMENTING ON MY CHAPTERS

Justin: I miss you

Clay: We just got of school

Justin: I still miss you

Clay:I just walked away from you

Justin: I still fucking miss you

Clay: I left like 30 seconds ago

Justin:CCCCLLLLAAAAYYYY

Clay: WWAATT

Justin:I miss you

Clay: omg Justin you cant handle being alone

Clay:I need mmyy own TTIIMMEE

Justin:  With me

Clay: Without you

Justin: ...

Justin:...

Justin:...

Justin:...

Clay: Stop doing that

Justin:...

Clay: dude

Justin:...

Justin: YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME!!

Clay: Justin

Justin: WHAT DID I DO

Clay: Babe

Justin: IM SORRY WHATEVER IT IS ILL CHANGE

Clay: your not listening to me

Justin: DONT LEAVE ME CLAY

Clay: In not breaking up with you

Justin: ... 

Justin: Your not?

Clay: No of course not

Clay: I just want to be alone for one day

Justin: But...

Justin: But

Clay: Lets make a deal

Justin: About?

Clay: If you can handle without me for one day

Justin: Mkay

Clay: Ill kept that a secret

Justin: WHAT

Justin: Your not going to even tell me

Clay: Nope its a secret

Clay: Your going to have deal without me for a day 

Clay: And if you do ill show you the secret

Justin: Oh you'll Show me

Clay: What your thinking maybe that's the secret

Justin: Damn

Justin: That'll be hot

Clay: Wait what

Clay: What are you thinking

Justin: Its a secret

Clay: What is it better not be anything dirty

Justin: nah you said what I'm thinking that'll be it

Clay: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

Justin: I accepted the deal

Clay: WAIT NO

Justin: Too late

Clay:THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT

Justin : Gonna leave you alone now

Clay: WAIT JUSTIN

Justin: Bye babe love you see you tomorrow

Clay: JUSTIN NO

Clay: I DONT LIKE THIS DEAL

Clay: I DONT LIKE WHAT YOUR THINKING

Clay: YOUR DIRTY

Clay: WHAT YOU THINK ARE DIRTY THOUGHTS

Clay: ....

Clay: Justin

Clay: Damn it

Clay: Fuckin ass hat

SSSSNNNNOOOoooOOOPPP

QUICK UPDATE

im going to start posting short chapters for now on so I can post more often.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you want to go on a date?"

Guess what, Justin won the bet. To be honest I thought he was going to pick something nasty, but surprising enough he didn't. 

Justin wanted to go on a date which is fine by me.

"Where are we going"

I said as Justin is holding my hand and dragging me to our destination which is unknown by me

"Somewhere special"

I hope it isnt going to be one of those cheesy romantic date

"And were here"

...The movies... Really

This brings me so much memories I don't even want to remember

I smiled at Justin not wanting him to feel bad. I mean thus isn't about me this is about him and how happy he is right now

"Two tickets please"

Justin orders the tickets as the guy gave him two tickets. Justin took them and gave the guy money for them.

"Enjoy your movie"

Justin thanks the guy. We walk our way inside to the front counter to get our food.

"How may I help you"

Shit...

That voice... The voice that I havent heard for a while... I looked up to see the one face I haven't saw in a while.

I'm going crazy aren't I. Shes not there. Shes gone she left.  
Hannah why are you doing this

Justin orders the popcorn and the sodas as I try not to make eye contact with this person who looks like Hannah

"Why are you ignoring me"

Hannah looks at me, I turned to look at Justin to see his reaction if to at least see what I'm seeing.

Justin looks at me and with a confused look.

"Can we go now"

I whispered for only he can hear. Justin nods a yes toward me as he grabs my hand again and leds me away from the counter where I only saw Hannah

"You can't ignore me forever clay"

Hannah yells back. I looked back to see her staring at me with a blank look.

I can't get one good day with Justin can I....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day Yayay!! Just a quick reminder I update this story late in this website but if you want quicker updates ill recommend reading it on wattpad because I update more there than here

"So where are you going again?"

Justin asked as we make our way to the library by we I meant me.

"I'm going to the library to help Jeff with his homework"

Justin looks at me as I mention Jeff. 

"Your still helping him"

"Of course I am toutoring him so he can play baseball"

We made it in front of the library. I kissed Justin in the cheek as I said my goodbye to Justin. Justin kiss me back also saying good bye and that he'll see me tomorrow and to text him when I'm home.

I enter the library already seeing Jeff sitting in a table with his books already out waiting patiently for me to arrive. He looks next to him as he sees me walk over to him, he smiles and waves at me .

"Hey Clay"

"Hey Jeff you ready to study"

I sit down next to him setting my backpack down on the table getting my book out.

"Ready as ill ever be"

He smiles at me as he opens his book.

Through out the whole day in the library me and Jeff were trying to do his essay even if its she in a couple of weeks he just wants to finish early.

"Well Jeff I think that's a wrap"

I say as I stand up gathering my stuff getting ready to leave.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" 

Jeff ask me as he got up from his seat grabbing his sports bag and his backpack over his shoulders.

"Thats not the only thing he'll be riding Atkins"

Bryce came behind of Jeff slapping his hand on his shoulders. He looked over at Jeff and looks at me, he winks at my direction. I looked the other way not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Hey can I have a turn with him after your done?"

Bryce and his friends laughs. Bryce starts to walk his way to me, I stood in place not knowing what to do. I never knew what to do in this situation.

I guess I'm so easy for him to mess with because I can never defend myself, I guess I always rely on Justin to defend me but he's not here.

"Your boyfriends not here to defend you is he"

Bryce puts his hand on my shoulders. I look at him as I made a step to back away but he grabbed my wrist making me stop.

I looked over his shoulders to look at Jeff. He looks at me back. Bryce grips my wrist more harder as he moves his face close to mine

"Get the Fuck away from him"

Jeff grabs Bryce shoulders back making him let go of me. Jeff moves to be in front of me blocking bryce away from me.

"Whoa Jeff calm down its cool, I mean You can't blame me, you would of tap that woudnt you"

Jeff moves to be face to face with Bryce giving him a warning

"If I ever see near him ever again ill kill you"

Jeff yells at Bryce as he turns back to me and grabs my wrist lightly and dragging me away from them.

Jeff still holding my wrist walks up to the car and told me to get in. I did as he told me to do as he enter the car fumbling with the keys. He turns the car on and drove to my house. The car ride was silent for a while until we got in front of my house. He parks the car and tried to grabs they key to turn off the car.

I put my hand on his trying to make him calm down. He looks back at me dropping his hand down that had the keys

" look I'm sorry for what happened back there I just couldn't hold it in, I was about to kill him for what he did and I just couldn't see him do that do you like I was legitimate about to drop his ass for you and if he ever lays a hand on you again I will not hesitate to defend you I promise you that Clay even if my life depends on it ill put you first-"

"Jeff-"

"I will put my life in risk if it means to protect you-..."

He pauses and looks at me and I look at him back. We stared at each other for a while not saying anything. Just staring at each other in comfortable silence.

Then out of nowhere he leans foward quickly grabbing my face with his hands and kisses me. I froze in shock not expect in that to happen, but what was so stupid of me was that I kissed him back.

I wrapped my arms around him as our mouths move in sinc. I pulled back our breathing can be heard in the car. He rest his forehead with mine as I pushed him back gently.

"I love you Clay, I know this sudden and you weren't expecting this to happend and I know you and Justin are together but I just want you to know that I love you"

"Jeff I-"

"No you don't have to say anything Clay because I know your confuse which is okay, I just wanted you to know that no matter what I love you and I will protect you even if were not together even if you have Justin just know that I will protect you"

I stared at him speechless of the situation.

" Okay that's fine... I have to go thanks for the ride Jeff"

I leaned in to hug him and he wraps his arms around me hugging me back. We say our good byes as I exit the car and walk inside my house. I make my way upstate and fell on my bed...

This Shit is fucked up and I just know that shit is going to happen between Jeff and Justin I just know it...

\------- x


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey clay wait up"

Fucking Clay gave me a heart attack, I asked him to text me when hes home but he never did so I was texting and calling him all night but he never answer.

I ran up to Clay as I saw him walking in the hallway by himself.

He turns around and faces me, guilt is what I see in his face. I stood in front of him my hand on the straps of my backpack.

"Hey whats wrong? You scared the ahit out of me last night, you never called me"

I asked confused, clay shift in his spot uncomfortably not wanting to look at me.

"Justin I have something to tell you"

Clay looks up at me as he fidgets his fingers

"What is it?"

"Um well last night when I was tutoring Jeff, Bryce was there and he was messing with me but Jeff was there to defend me."

"Where you okay?"

I asked Clay worried but angry at the same time with Bryce. Oh wait till I see him hes dead

"No yea I'm fine but thats not all... Jeff gave me a ride home just to be safe but... He kissed me, and I kissed him back a little"

What...

I stare at him blankly as he gave me information. I was furious who the hell does Jeff think he is kissing my boyfriend.

And not only that but Clay fucking kissed him back. WHAT THE FUCK, how can he do this to me.

"I don't understand I- you cheated on me"

"No baby I would never cheat on you I love you, Jeff ment nothing I swear he even said it was only once because were together, the only reason I kissed him back was because we were in the moment I mean I was about to get harassed by Bryce and Jeff was there to help me, but it was never meant to hurt you I swear"

Clay grabs my face with both his hands caressing my cheek

How do I deal with this not only was I going to kill Bryce but now Jeff to which was fine by me.

Amd just in time I saw Jeff in the hallway with his friends chatting happily.

" Justin?"

I grabbed both Clays hand and put them down as I walk past him as I walked angrily to Jeff wanting to kill him right there.

"JUSTIN WAIT!"

Clay yelled after me but I paid no mind to him. Jeff finally looks at me, he greets me not knowing what was going to happen

"Justin hey--"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KISSING MY BOYFRIEND"

I shoved jeff making him trip almost falling. He composed himself standing in front of me.

"You think that saving him can get you a free kiss card huh Atkins!"

"Justin please"

Clay came in front of me trying to push me away from Jeff.

"You know what Foley, Clay sitting in my car looking like a lost puppy made me want to keep kissing him there and make him forget about you"

Clay was trying to convince me to leave but what he said made me snapped.

I ran around clay dropping my stuff and Tackle Jeff on the ground and starting punching him non stop. Jeff got a turn and flip me on the ground getting some hits but it didn't stop me.

I knee him in the Balls as he stoped punching me and rolled on the ground groaning, I got up and start hitting him again as everyone started gathering around us as we fought on the ground.

There was yelling and phones taken out as they record me and Jeff fighting.

"Justin!"

I heard Clay yelling, I stoped as I got off of Jeff I got a good few punch as he had bruises and a little of blood on him not bad that he needes to be send to the nurses office and in not gonna lie but he also got a few good hita on me too.

"If I ever see or bear you kiss my Clay again I will not stop"

I turn and grab clays hand and walked out of school.

"Justin where are we going?"

Clay asked as we make our way to the backnof the school quickly. I pushed clay to a wall and pin him there.

"Justin we cant--"

I interrupted Clay is I smashed my mouth with his. I kissed him furiously claiming his lips again. I pulled back looking in clays eyes warning him

"Your mine, I see you kiss Jeff or anyone else imma do more then just claming you lips again, okay"

Clay looks at me and smiles as he moves his hands on my cheeks rubbing his thumb gently.

" got it, and I'm sorry that happend Justin and it shouldn't have happen and I was stupid"

"Hey no, Its fine it was a mistake just like you said I trust you, I love you clay"

Clay brush his thumb over my bruise and leans in and kisses it.

"I fucking love you so much Clay"

I said again as I rest my forehead with his

" I love you to Justin"

I swear anyone else messes with clay again in going to beat the shit out of them like I did to Jeff, no one should be messing what is mine...


	13. Chapter 13

Alex: CLAY!!!!

Clay: Yes?

Alex: I NEED SOME ADVICE

Clay: About?

Alex: Ok so theres this guy that I like 

Clay: Good for you

Alex: Thanks, but the thing is is that I'm afraid that he'll hate me 

Clay: And why is that?

Alex: I don't know I just got a feeling that he will

Clay: I say LET IT OUT!

Clay: I'm pretty sure he won't hate you

Alex: And if he does?

Clay: Then he can just Fuck off but I promise you it wont turn out like that

Alex: Promise?

Clay: I promise you got this

Clay: just tell him what you feel and I'm pretty sure everything will be alright

SSSSNNNNOOOOOooooOoOOOPPPP

Zach: JUSTIN!!

Justin: What the Fuck do you want

Zach: So there's this guy that I like but I'm pretty sure he likes Jessica

Justin: I don't care

Zach: But we've been hanging out for a while so that can be an advantage right?

Justin: Again I don't care

Zach: Maybe he likes me back right?

Justin: I.Don't.Care

Zach: Theres No way he'll hate me if he doesn't like me back right?

Justin: Zach buddy I really don't give a shit 

Zach: OH WELL YOUR GOING TO LISTEN

Zach: So if I ask him out he'll for sure say yes

Zach: And if he doesn't THEN HE CAN FUCK OFF

Zach: But I don't want him to go at the same time

Justin: Why are you telling me this

Zach: Because your dating Clay who js a guy and I need someone who wont judge me

Justin: Whatever

Zac: Anyways I been there for him all the time but he likes jessica I think

Zach: You know what who cares

Zach: IM GOING TO CONFESS TO HIM

Justin: Okay

Zach: Wow thanks for the advice Justin

Justin: Np

Zach: GTG SOMEONE IS WATING FOR MY CONFESSION  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Justin: I really need to block you...


	14. Chapter 14

Justin: Wow

Clay: Right...

Justin: And they came to us?

Clay: Thats what I thought

Justin: Were a crazy couple and they asked the complicated couple

Clay: I would say I'm offended but no yeah that's what I thought.

Clay: But hey. At least we helped them get together

Justin: You did not for me. I wasn't even interested in his problems

Clay: Justin

Justin: What its true to be honest I wasn't in to it. It was boring

Clay: I feel so bad for him

Justin: I don't he turned out perfectly fine.

Clay:Good for them though right?

Justin: Oh of course

Justin: Hey there's a part at Jessica's place

Justin: Can we go

Clay: Oh you used we 

Justin: Oh come on it'll be fun

Clay: When has something ever become fun

Justin: Do you want me to list them 


	15. Chapter 15

Being in a party sucks. Why did I even considered to go if I'm not going to enjoy it. 

Teenages drinking everywhere getting drunk. This is not my type of party

"Hey what's wrong?"

Just stumbles to me with a drink in his hand.

"Nothing"

I FUCKING hate this. Yes you might be asking, 'why are you here then?' Trust me that's what I ask my self every second I'm here.

Its not always fun when your a loner. Its not fun when your boyfriend is so hot all the girls follow him everywhere.

"Come on have fun babe. Have a drink"

Justin said as he leans forward to me shoving the drink on my face.

"No thanks, I'm good"

I said as I push the alcohol away from me. It's not fun when your boyfriend is having more fun then you are. Its sad to be honest.

I never really liked party's, there just an event to get drunk and bad things to happen. Like what if something bad happenes to me, what if someone comes and starts problems with me and Justin.

Justin walks away after I rejected his offering. I watch as he makes his way to who  knows where, leaving me all alone.

I decided to walk around tue place not wanting to stand in place while everyone is dancing and pushing all over the living room. I walked over to the kitchen. There was not alot of people there so it was okay to just chill  
here I guess.

"Hey Clay"

Oh shit...

In front of me is the one and only Bryce Walker. Cant I have just one day with out him near me, that's all I ask for is one day at least.

"That's surprising that you here in a party."

Ignore him. Maybe if you don't say anything he'll leave right? Boy I sure hope so

"Hello? Are you just going to stand there and ignore me"

Just ignore him

"Clay listen to me"

Ignore him

"Your going to fucking regret it"

He'll go away if you ignore him

"Hey dude come on what the Fuck did I just say if you get near him"

Justin came out of nowhere and pushes Bryce away from me. Bryce stumbles back, But when he got himself together. And stood up straight. He stares back at Justin giving him a glare also.

"Don't Fucking test me Foley"

Bryce stood infront of Justin. Oh man what should I do I don't know what to do what if something bad happened oh I dont know how to handle that what if a fight happens how am I going to separate them oh I'm doomed someone help because I dont know what to do. Why am I rambling, I should stop and calm down.

I dont know how to calm down...

Justin lifted his arm ready to punch Bryce in the face. I was waiting for the contact to happen but it never did. Bryce friends held justins arm in place.

He stuggles in there grasp as he tries to brake free.

Bryce gets closer to me. He stands in front of me not caring who's around us, and grabs my waist and grasping it hard.

I tried to wiggle out of his grasp as he leans in closer to me making me lean back to the counter.

I hear Justin yell behind me. Bryce lowers his hand to my pants and bringing them down slowly. I grabed his hand trying to stop them but I cant. 

This really need to stop. 

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM"

"DONT TOUCH HIM THERE"

"IM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU"

A you can hear is Justin yelling and my thoughts. Wait... 

"I'm going to be better than Justin"

He whispers to me

What. The. FUCK.

Everything is going slow motion. What do I do. Is he going to do what I think hes going to do.

Jeff isnt here to help me. The only time he dosent go to a party it has to be the one I go. And Justin cant protect me because hes forced to see what Bryce has to do to me. Even I don't know what he's going to do.

I really need a hero right now. Anyone. Please... Just come save me.

"Dude come on get the Fuck Off of him"

And there it is. The person who I asked to come save me. Him? I didnt expect that to happen.

He pushes Bryce away from me and stand infront of me. Why do all the guys who defends me from Bryce stand in front of me?

Its ironic to be honest.

He punches Bryce in the face and drags me away.

"Wait what about Justin?"

I asked as I looked back to see Justin being held back by new people as he tries to lean forward to Bryce the two people who were first holding Justin making him watch are on the floor knocked out. When did that happen

"He's fine trust me"

We stoped on the other side of the party. I stoid infront of him and look at him. He looks down at me due to him being a little taller than me.

"Whoa clay what were you doing. Do you know what could of happen to you if It go on liked that"

He lectures me. Man do I hate lectures

"He could of done the worse and rape you. You have no idea what he's capable of"

I dont know what came over me but I hugged him oit of no where. He froze in place and then hugs me back tightly.

Imagine of he wasnt there to save me. I may of been raped.

Thank the universe that my hero came. He may as well be my hero for now on. Because imagine of he wasn't there to save me.

We stood there in the same place hugging not caring if theres people around us. Forgeting about the world. About Justin. About everything.

What is this am I feeling... Is this the way I feel about Justin?

I think I'm falling in love with this person out of nowhere...

Scott reed... What are you doing to me right now...

\---------

Hey guys I know its been long and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if this is out of context and if this chapter is confusing. But one question I'm thinking about making a new one shot book about a ship but j need opinions. Shoult I write a Jeff X Clay one shot or Scott Reed X Clay one shot? Tell me because I'm who to write about. Thanks for reading!


End file.
